


Could You Blame Him?

by Gatorade_blade



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing, let the boys be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatorade_blade/pseuds/Gatorade_blade
Summary: Beef's had a long day at work, good thing his boyfriend is there to cheer him up.
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Could You Blame Him?

Beef gave a heavy sigh as he reached for the door knob, a long shift at the music store always made him exhausted. Maybe it was the confused mothers asking questions that were all too repetitive and yet easy to answer, or maybe it was the group of punk rockers-filled with too much energy-that would stand around and shout to one another as if they weren’t simply two feet apart from one another, or maybe it was even the group of teenage girls who’d walk in acting like they owned the place and dragged on and on about boy bands and things that Beef could honestly care less about as he organised the shelves. 

Whatever it may have been, it made him tired to the bone and wanted to simply just lounge around for the next three hours until he’d have enough energy to get up and actually do something. But as he opened the door to his apartment, a new feeling rang against his body, suddenly getting hit with the smell of warm cookies.

How could he have forgotten? Beef’s boyfriend, Etho, had just moved into Beef’s apartment after a full year of doing long distance, seeing as Etho’s promotion for his job allowed him to work from home. Beef was obviously not fully used to being greeted home yet, as he slipped his shoes off his feet, listening to the soft hum of Etho from afar. 

To the sound of the newly opened door Etho called out a sweet, “Welcome home, I’m in the kitchen.” It was like a breath of fresh air to Beef, an instant wave of adoration and relief washing over him. 

“I didn’t even say anything. What if I was a robber, huh?” Beef smiled as he stepped into the small kitchen, a light laugh on his tongue as he watched the other smile and place a rack of fresh cookies onto the stove top to cool off. 

Etho had a dark blue turtleneck on, tucked into black jeans with a forest green apron tied on top of it all. Flour and cookie dough remains danced across the dirtied apron as well as the slightest bit wiped onto his chin. “Maybe you are a robber.” Etho felt strong tanned arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a chaste hug as he laughed to himself softly, “I think you stole my heart.”

Beef chuckled into Etho’s neck before taking in the comforting scent of his lovely boyfriend, “Can’t do that to my heart baby, y’know i’m weak to you being cheesy.” The brunette started to move away from the younger, hearing a small disapproving whine before he kissed the white haired male’s ear. 

“I got you a present.” Beef muttered with a tired smile, going over to reach into his bag he had discarded onto the floor upon entering the kitchen and pulled out a thin black box. 

Etho’s brows raised up as he tilted his head ever-so-slightly in curiosity, “Oh really? What is it?” Beef placed the box in Etho’s pale, newly washed hands to watch his thin fingers methodically unbox the present carefully. Heterochromatic eyes grew wide and lit up in a way a child’s do on christmas morning, a smile stretching on the younger’s lips as he fully pulled the disk from its packaging. “You bought me a ‘Ward’ disc?” 

“Yeah, I know it’s your favorite.” 

Etho was quick to place the disk down so he could hold onto Beef’s shoulder as he pulled him into a kiss, long and sweet. Beef melted into it, his hands placing themselves on Etho’s sides as he took in the plush feeling of those soft lips on his own slightly chapped ones. 

Etho pulled away with a smile, and in one swift movement he picked the disk up, framing it in his pale hands before going to slide it into the jukebox that waited patiently on the other side of the room.  The familiar song filled the small apartment as Etho danced to it, a small sway in his hips as he got closer to Beef. “Dance with me, Beefers.” 

But Beef was already gone. He stood there, eyes soft and heart beating so loud in tandem with the music. Etho looked so perfect in the warm lights of their apartment, dancing around without a care in the world and bathing in the late noon sun, the world seemingly smiling down on him. Beef just wanted to take a picture of this moment and frame it, hang it up on the wall and admire it for hours on end.

But he still hadn’t responded to Etho. He sighed as he rubbed at the back of his neck, almost nervously, “I dunno, Etho. I’m kinda tired. And I’m not that good a dancer anyway-” 

Next he knew, there were slim fingers cupping his face and buried in the fluff of his beard. Etho kissed his lips quickly, leaving him craving more before he pulled on his arm to come dance with him in the middle of the room, “Just dance with me.” He playfully stuck his tongue out as he moved his hands to rest on Beef’s broad shoulders and swayed to the music. 

Beef didn’t quite know what to do in this moment, so he did the only thing he could and just swayed there with his lover. Etho looked at him with such contently wide eyes, filled to the brim with love and comfort and thanks that Beef couldn’t help but kiss him again. Short and sweet, Beef peppered small kisses along Etho’s lips and nose as they danced. 

  
  
  


Beef hadn’t even realized the music fading out into a slow stop until Etho laughed lightly to himself, burying his face into Beef’s shoulder. “I love you, so much.” He mumbled into the shirt Beef wore, nearly getting lost while it climbed its way up to Beef’s ear. 

Beef kissed at the shell of Etho’s ear, the two now just barely swaying in the comforting silence, “I love you too.” He could feel the younger’s lips pull into a small, genuine smile against him. 

“You should get some rest, you said you were tired.” Etho spoke as he lifted his head up from where it had been resting, looking up into Beef’s eyes like they were the most interesting things in the world. 

Beef let out a small groan, barely audible as his lips ghosted Etho’s just barely touching, “That can wait, this is more important.” He felt Etho sigh against him, pressing his slim body into Beef’s as he connected their lips. 

  
  


All traces of a tired day dissolved into the room, Beef nearly forgetting about his day at work completely. 

  
  


And could you blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that, I was in dire need of writing some fluff after working on 'Remember Me When You're Famous' all week.


End file.
